Gone
by GinaDBrewer
Summary: Jason Bull and the TAC team are missing. Diana has a feeling she knows what happened but is her suspicion right?
1. Chapter 1

Prelogue

"Jason, where are you? I have called you and the TAC office several times. If you guys were going to stay on vacation a couple of more days you should have told me. Please answer your phone." Diana left the message on Dr. Jason Bull's cell phone. Jason and the team was supposed to be working on a case with her after they got back from their trip to Orlando. But here it was the day after they were supposed to be back and no one was answering their phones, including Jason.  
"Come on Jase…. please answer the phone!" Diana pleaded as she tried calling again.  
After not hearing anything, again she decided to take matters into her own hands, she would deal with Jason later.  
"Yes 911, I would like to report of a person missing. It's about six people that's missing…I have been trying to get ahold of the party since yesterday…the person missing is Dr. Jason Bull and his TAC team…Benny Colon, Marissa Morgan, Chunk Palmer, Cable McCroy and Danny James…they were down in Orlando and was supposed to be back yesterday!"  
Something on the news caught her attention and moved her.  
"We are following breaking news after a small jet plane crashes and explodes. This happening just outside of Roanoke Virginia. Right now we don't know who the plane belongs to but we have been told there are no survivors." A reporter said.  
"Oh my god…that's not Jason's plane. It can't be." Diana cried. "They have to still be alive! There's no way they are talking about Jase and his team!"


	2. Chapter 2

**One week earlier**

"Alright team listen up!" Jason Bull said as he stood before his TAC team. "Pack your bags because we are heading for Orlando."

"Wait, like we are going to Disneyworld and Universal Studios?" Cable asked cheerful.

"No…WE are going to a legal conference where yours truly is going to be speaking." Jason smiled.

The team's smiles faded away at the realization that Bull wasn't going to let them have any fun.

"Come on guys it will be fun! We will get to meet other legal teams, rub in their faces how we are the best!" Jason was way to perky about all this.

"Bull we haven't had any time off since Thanksgiving. Why can't we have some fun. It could be a good team building exercise?!" Benny proposed.

Jason crossed his arms for a moment and thought 'Benny does have a point.'

The next day the team was boarding a small jet plane.

"This isn't what I meant by a fun team building exercise Bull." Benny said as he looked at the plane.

"Oh come on Benny. It will be fun! You guys have always wondered about if I'm a good pilot, you never know unless you fly with me." Jason smirked.

Benny was hesitant but got on board with the rest of the team.

 **Present Day**

Diana was freaking out as she still tried desperately to call Jason and the rest of the TAC team with no answer from any of their cell phones and no one answering at the office.

"Come on Jason! I can't do this case without you!" Diana whispered.

A police officer came into her office.

"Ms. Lindsay, you called us about a missing legal team?" the officer asked.

"Yes, thank God you're here. I had hired TAC to help with my case and now it's like they have vanished none of the team will answer their phones." Diana was trying not to panic.

She looked over the officer's shoulder as the news kept reporting about a plane crash. They hadn't confirmed how many people were on board or who they were. She had a gut feeling but prayed she was wrong.

 **2 days earlier**

The TAC team sat in the last session of the conference bored as hell. Jason hadn't told them when they flew down to Orlando that he was the very last speaker and that they had to be at every session.

"So if we hide the keys to the plane do you think he would let us go have some fun?" Cable asked.

"He needs to do something for us because this is not the kind of fun I was expecting to have in Florida." Danny rolled her eyes.

"Now guys I'm sure Dr. Bull has something up his sleeve." Marissa tried to calm the team.

"We finally get away from the cold and snow to someplace nice and warm and we are stuck in a building the whole time." Benny griped.

"I mean seriously if he doesn't let us have some fun time I will fly back on Delta after I get to go to at least one theme park. Who's with me?" Chunk smirked.

"You know I'm in!" Cable grinned.

The rest of the team agreed except Marissa.

"Let's see if we can talk him into going with us. Bull I think has forgotten what fun is." Marissa said.

"You are so right! TAC is his life. He never goes home, instead he sleeps on the couch in his office. He rarely goes out for drinks because he has alcohol in his office. Oh my gosh he really doesn't get out much." Benny realized.

"That's exactly my point. He needs to let loose and have a little bit of fun for a change!" Marissa smiled.

The team was too busy talking about their plan that they missed most of Jason's speech.

"In conclusion, I would like to give a big thank you to my TAC team and would like to introduce you to them. Team come on up." Jason grinned.

"What did Dr. Bull just say?" Cable asked.

"I'm not sure but he's smiling and looking our direction. I hope he didn't expect us to answer a question of his." Marissa sighed.

"Come on don't be shy. Get on up here!" Jason smiled and kind of nodded to the team to get on stage with him.

"Crap I think he wants us to go on stage with him." Marissa told the team.

"We can assume that's what he's talking about. If we're wrong we can deal with it later." Danny said as she got up and made her way to the stage with the rest of the team in tow.

The applause for the team grew louder as each member took the stage. They had never seen their boss so happy.

"Now let me introduce you to my team. Right here we have Marissa Morgan our Neurolinguistics expert, Chunk Palmer our inhouse stylist who is also going to school to be a lawyer." Jason paused as the crowd went wild about Chunk becoming a lawyer "Danny James our private investigator and Cable McCroy who is all things technical."

Benny gave Jason a look and cleared his throat. 'Seriously how could Bull forget his best friend, ex brother-in-law, and not to mention in house counsel?' Benny thought.

"Oh, and down there on the end is Benjamin Colon. We keep him around because he's adorable." Jason laughed as he walked down and put his arm around Benny. "Benny is actually our in-house counsel and does a lot of the trials for us. Might I add, he pretty damn good at it too."

Benny couldn't help but blush.

After the conference, it was time to put their plan in motion.

"Bull we need to talk to you." Marissa nervously spoke.

"Sure, what is it?" Jason was still in awe of the crowd that loved his speech.

"We were thinking, why don't we stay an extra day and go to Universal Studios…" Marissa wished she had never asked after seeing Jason's face go from a smile to looking like he was about to scorn her.

"Now guys we talked about this and we just came down here for the conference." Jason said sternly.

"I know but think about it. When was the last time you had a vacation? Last time you had some fun? Got out of the office? Didn't focus on work? Hell, even at Thanksgiving when you sent us all on our way you still picked up another case and worked through the holiday, had a Thanksgiving dinner delivered to the office instead of going home or spending it with someone. It is time you let loose a little." Marissa proposed.

Jason was going to correct her and put her in her place but he realized she was right. It had been far too long since he had even a sliver of fun.

"Alright, but just one day." Jason sighed.

The team cheered! They were finally going to be able to relax a little and see Jason out of his element.


	3. Chapter 3

The team was shocked by how Jason Bull let them go to Universal Studios, after a lot of begging of course. Jason seemed to finally relax and beyond anyone's imagination, actually got on the rides with his team members. They conquered many of the roller coasters, which Cable dragged them on including The Incredible Hulk coaster. After getting off of that ride, Jason could feel his heart pounding to the point he thought he was going to have a heart attack. He was barely able to catch his breath before Cable dragged the team onto Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit. Jason was finally having fun and had let all the stress of the job could, allowing his body to relax for the first time in a long while.

Jason wanted to fly back that night but the girls talked him into staying and relaxing by the pool. As the girls sipped on their mixed drinks, Jason nursed his bourbon. He watched his team and realized just how lucky he was to have them as his friends. Chunk and Benny were trying to have a competition of who could do the most impressive jump off the diving board. Jason was enjoying the sunshine and warmth that Florida offered, but knew he had to get back to New York first thing in the morning. Diana Lindsay was waiting for him. She had hired TAC for her latest case, though that wasn't the part he was looking the most forward to. He always enjoyed her company when she would come to town. At one point, he had thought about marrying her, then decided against it, finding their relationship perfect just the way it was.

Against his better judgement, Jason put his glass down on the table beside his lounge chair and went over to the diving board.

"Let me show you how it's supposed to be done." Jason told Benny and Chunk before running and jumping off the board.

The girls looked up just in time to see their boss jump off, completely shocked he would do anything like that. The whole team was starting to see a side to Jason they never saw before and was honestly loving it.

"I hope Dr. Bull is this calm when we get back to New York." Cable mentioned. Marissa and Danny nodded in agreeing.

* * *

Diana Lindsay sat in her office as she watched the officers mill around and ask her on occasions if she had heard anymore from Dr. Bull or his team. To her dismay she hadn't heard a word. She looked at the picture she had of Jason on her computer. She was in love with him, though she would never admit it. She felt as though she was nothing more than a friend with benefits to him. Though if she could get her hands on him right now she would probably start treating him like a husband and chew his ass out for not getting back to her in a timely fashion. With each minute that went by and she still had not heard anything from Jason or the team, the more her worry grew.

* * *

Jason woke up the next morning with a massive hangover and heartburn that just wouldn't quit. He rubbed his chest hoping to grab the antacids out of his back before rounding up the team and heading back to New York.

He met the team in the lobby of the hotel each one looking more relaxed than he had ever seen them before.

"Who's ready to head back home?" Jason smiled.

Thankfully his heartburn had went away and he was excited to get back to New York and back to the job he loved so much.

On the way to the airport, Chunk had an uneasy feeling.

"What's the matter Chunk, you look like you're going to be sick!" Danny asked.

"I don't know. I just have this really bad feeling about flying today. Almost like something bad is going to happen." Chunk answered trying to calm his nerves.

"Ah come on Chunk, you don't trust my flying skills?" Jason smiled as he turned around in his seat.

"It's not that boss, I guess it's just my fear of extreme heights trying to take over." Chunk explained.

"You have nothing to worry about. You are in good hands." Jason smirked as he put on his aviator sunglasses.

Once to the airport the guys took the luggage as the girls went on board the plane. Benny followed close behind Jason and decided to ride in the cockpit.

Before the team knew it, they were up in the air and heading back home.

"Do you still have that uneasy feeling Chunk?" Marissa asked.

"I do and I don't understand why." Chunk said as he tried to get comfortable in his seat.

Jason knew something was wrong by the intense pain in his chest.

"Ben…" Jason was able to say before he went limp.

"Jason? JASON!" Benny yelled.

Benny unbuckled from his seat and shook Jason's lifeless body before finding no pulse. Jason was already dead. The plane with no pilot had already started to descend.

"Benny, what's going on up there?" Marissa asked from her seat.

"Guys, I need you to brace for impact. I think Jason had a massive heart attack in the cockpit. He's dead." Benny said trying to keep his emotions in check.

"He's what?" Cable cried.

"I am going to try and do everything I can to try and land the plane, but honestly I know nothing about planes. So just hold on for impact. And maybe say a prayer or two." Benny said as panic crept into his own voice.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mayday-mayday…we need to land!" Chunk said into the radio.

"This is air traffic control in Roanoke, Virginia. Do you know what plane you are on?" The air traffic controller asked.

"Umm…no. I know it's a private plane. Our pilot has had a heart attack and is dead. No one else on this plane knows how to fly." Chunk started to panic.

"We are losing altitude fast!" Benny yelled.

As the ground came closer, Benny knew there was nothing more he could do.

"Ok guys, brace for impact!" Benny shouted as the girls hung on to their seats.

The traffic controller could hear as the plane made impact with the ground.

"Private flight can you hear me? Private flight over?" the traffic controller asked feeling a sense of defeat as the flight had disappeared from radar.

"Is everything alright?" the boss asked.

"No! We have a flight…a private jet that just went down in Boones Mill. One of the passengers said the pilot was already dead. Apparent heart attack." The controller said.

The boss sighed. "You did your best kid. Now we need to call the authorities to go out and investigate the wreckage."

"I'm calling NTSB right now." The controller said.

Chunk wasn't sure where he was. As he slowly opened his eyes he found he was lying on the ground. A smell in which he had never smelled before, and never cared to smell again, assaulted his nose. It was the smell of something burning. As his eyes became more focused in the smoke, he realized it was the smell of burning flesh. Chunk gathered what strength he had, covered his nose and mouth and went into the burning wreckage. The smoke was thicker and he couldn't see anything. His foot caught something and almost caused him to trip. He looked down to see a body. Without thinking he picked the body up and started out of the plane. He was bound and determined to save the whole team. Once he got out into the light he found he was holding Cable's broken body. The young woman had hit her head hard on impact and was thrown about the plane. Chunk laid her body on the ground and sobbed for his young friend. He got up and went to go back into the plane before he collapsed himself. Chunk didn't realize the massive internal injuries he himself had. He was using the last bit of life he had to try and save the team. He was dead when he was thrown out the cockpit windshield but his body didn't know it yet, allowing him to retrieve Cable.

As the jet fuel leaked even more an explosion rocked the small town of Boones Mill as the plane exploded.

The NTSB was able to find Cable and Chunk's bodies outside the plane, badly burned but still intact and recognizable. The rest of the team wasn't so lucky.

Diana sat on her desk watching the news coverage of the plane crash. She knew in her heart the team was on that plane, but she didn't want to accept it.

When the reporter said two bodies were found she held out hope. Then they reported four more bodies were found inside the plane along with a big black box that had a word on it that struck fear into Diana. TAC. All hope she had was gone. She knew she would have to wait for the medical examiner to pull dental records to be sure but in that moment, she felt helpless.

"We now can confirm that two of the passengers on the jet that went down outside of Roanoke were Cable McCrory and Chunk Palmer. They both worked for a Trial Science Company in New York. We are still waiting for the reports to say who the other passengers were." The reporter said.

Diana had become the shell of the person she once was. She never turned off the news waiting for those new results to come in, praying that Cable and Chunk took a different flight then Jason. He had to still be alive.

2 weeks later the reports were finalized. After dental records on the four that were badly burned it was confirmed they were Danny James, Marissa Morgan, Benjamin Colon and Dr. Jason Bull. Diana got the call at 7 a.m.

"Hello?" Diana said sleepy.

"My name is Nora Wright. I was calling to confirm with you that Jason Bull has been found and we have his autopsy results." Agent Wright said.

"I'm sorry autopsy results? Did the plane crash not kill him?" Diana asked.

"Actually, he was dead before the plane ever crashed. He died of a massive heart attack." Agent Wright explained.

"Oh my gosh!" Diana began to cry. She didn't think she could cry anymore than she had the past few weeks.

"Since Jason Bull was the pilot and he died before the plane went down. We believe that is the reason for the plane crash. No one else knew how to fly the plane." Agent Wright said.

She went on to explain how Benny was found in the cockpit and how Marissa and Danny were found in their seats.

Diana knew what she had to do. She would never let their memories die. Diana went to New York and went through the TAC office. Oh the memories of each one of the team came flooding back to her. She found one of Jason's shirts that still smelled like him and she decided to take it with her. That night was the memorial for the team, but she felt it would be over too soon. Cable's parents were given her body. Chunk's body was shipped to his family in Georgia. Danny's remains were shipped back to her family. But it was the remaining three. Izzy wanted nothing to do with Benny's remains. Jason and Marissa didn't have any family. Diana had decided to have the three of them cremated. She took their ashes and spread a little of them inside their office and outside the building so a piece of them would always be in New York. She then went to the sight of the plane crash. The wreckage was now gone but the burn marks still remained. She spread a little of their ashes there in memory of where they had lost their lives. But it is what she did with them next that even surprised her. She took them back to Texas. Only Jason had a connection to Texas, even though it was in Texas that she had first met Benny and Marissa. She bought a heart shaped locket and put some of Jason's ashes in it. Then on a windy day, Diana went on her back porch. She opened each urn and let the ashes go into the wind. She knew they would always be with her in Callisto. She knew it was her mind playing tricks on her but across the open field she could have sworn she saw Jason, Benny and Marissa walking into the sunset. They were together, just the way it always should be. Best friends, together forever.


End file.
